But I still love you
by MorganLovesFinchel
Summary: When a new guy in glee club notices all the amazing things about Rachel that Finn Hudson already knows... Things become complected and the happy endings they expected take a turn for the worst...
1. Chapter 1 : The new guy

**Sams POV**

As i wandered into Spanish on my first day at Mickenly High School i scanned the room for somewhere to sit... The only available seat was at the back of the class room so i wandered to the table and placed myself next to a small brunette girl.

"Oh hi, you must be the new guy, Sam is it?" She asked inquisitively

"Err, yeah, Sam, Sam Evans, and you are?"

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry, and this is Finn" she stated confidently pointing to the large figure sitting next to her.

"Hi, so em, have you been here long?" The 6ft9 guy asked shyly...

"No. It's my first day actually..."

"Oh well stick with us and you'll be ok" Rachel giggled as she played with her hair

"thanks".

"Rach, I really don't get this..." Finn whispered as probably the coolest teacher I've ever met paste up and down the front of the classroom

"Mr shue has explained it to you 4 times now Finn" she whispered not daring to take her eyes off of her notes

"I know, but it's hard..."

"Finn, If it's one o'clock you say Es la because there's only ONE hour, but if there's more than one hour you say son las like son las tres. It is 3:00."

"Ohh ok, I get it now, thanks hun" He whispered as he kissed her cheek...

I kinda guess their a couple but all of the girls keep staring at him... I wonder if he's popular or something... What's really weird though is it seems that other than Finn I'm the only guy that stares at Rachel... I don't know why... She seems really nice, and shes kinda pretty, i mean she's HOT ! But i shake the thought off. She has a boyfriend. And carry on taking notes.

XxX

Finn had the same lesson as me next, US history (DULL!) so he showed me around and introduced me to this guy Noah, or Puck as most people call him, and he got me up to speed with everything...

"Ok Evans, see Rachel and Quinn are like best mates, Quinn's mine by the way so NO little ideas to be going through your mind thank you very much... Rachel and Finn met in this Glee club thing that Mr shue runs, they've been dating for like a year or something now. Quinn's head cheerleader, Rachel's kinda a geek but she's cool, got this killer voice. Finns quatar back, so the the gals kinda love him... Anyway... Anything else you wanna know?"

"Nah not really..."

"Well if you do, find me"

"Thanks"

Everyone seems really nice at this school... i spend my lunch at the Glee table and their all telling me that i should join so I go to ask Mr Shue if i could and he said yes and apparently we have nationals in two months... And it's in NEW YORK ! It's gonna be awesome, but for some dumb reason I can't get Rachel out of my head...

**Finns POV**

"Rach, you're gonna look beautiful whatever you wear, please hun, we really need to go..."

It's 7:40 and Rachel still isn't dressed. We're meant to be at Quinn's house for our begging of term party by 8:00 and unless i drive like a maniac we're gonna be late.

"Finn, I can't go in just anything... Santana's gonna be there and I know she's still in love with you... What if you run off with her and I'm just left there in a horrible dress?"

"Rach, it's been 2 years since i was with Santana, and how long did that last? 3 months or something stupid like that... I love you Miss Rachel Berry and I'd love you in a tracksuit the same way I'd love you in a designer dress..."

She giggled as i crashed my lips against hers and ran my fingers through her curly hair

"Can we go now?"

"Don't you think this is more interesting..." She giggled reconnecting our lips...

"Well don't get me wrong Rach, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening than in an empty house with my flawless girlfriend, but Quinn will kill us if we're late and you know that..."

"True..."

XxX

"Rach, come on. Stop doing this to me..." i whispered as i pulled away from her lips in my truck outside Quinn's house.

"Hmm... Why don't we just go back to mine... An empty apartment, A double bed, me... I know you're not the best at maths but this equation's very simple Finn..." she groaned

"Rachel Berry, get out of my truck..."

"Message received" she moaned as she jumped out of the truck and strolled up Quinn's pathway...

"Don't tell why you're late... keep that information to yourself... Just tell me you were stuck in traffic or something..." Quinn mumbled as she ushered us into the leaving room

"Sorry we're late Quinn, we were stuck in traffic..." I giggled...

**Sams POV **

Being the designated driver i watched as everyone, excluding Finn (Also a designated driver), became more and more intoxicated with alcohol, i laughed to myself as Rachel sat next to Mercedes and i telling us much she loved us... she defiantly was the needy girl drunk, always looking for some kind of affection or love...

"And you Sam Evans..." She murmured

" I love you... I love you more than anyone in this room... And even though I've only known you for 3 very short days... I love youuuuuuu" she giggled. It was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

Without thinking i leant forward. Trying to capture her lips.


	2. Chapter 2 : Business

**Authors note: ** Hi, ok so sorry this took so long... writers block... and i'm sorry it's so short, i just wanted to give you guys a quick update, my next one will be longer, i'm working on it right now, so thanks for all your reviews and everything, they really help me to write, if you have any plot ideas or characters, anything, please send them to me, you will get the credit don't worry i just think it'd be better with over peoples ideas in it too... so thanks and enjoy :) xxx

**Sams POV**

A piercing pain ripped through my body as Rachel's tiny, yet very powerful hands made sharp contact with my face.

"Sam Evans, what do you think you are doing?" she screamed.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I'm-I'm so sorry. I just guess I got the wrong idea..." I panted

"FINN!" she yelled with her also very powerful lungs...

"No, please don't tell Finn, PLEASE RACHEL I'M SO SORRY..." he begged

"Yeah hun" Finn giggled as he wandered over to the couch Rachel was stood next to,

"Err... It's nearly past my curfew, do you think you could take me home?" she panicked. Finn would KILL me if he knew what had happened, she hated lying to Finn, they never kept anything from each other, but he would kill me if he knew...

"Yeah, let me just get my jacket and stuff from Quinn's room, I'll meet you by the truck" he finished before strolling upstairs.

"Thank you, so much Rachel... I promise you, that didn't mean anything, I know you're with Finn any everything-"

"Yeah i am" she interrupted "But I don't want this to ruin our friendship Sam, I really like you, just not in that way..."

"I know, and i totally agree, friends?"

"course" she answered before running out of the front door and towards Finn's truck.

...

**RACHELS POV**

"You ok babe? you seem a bit agitited..."

"Agitated hun... I dunno... But Finn you know I love you don't you... I mean like more than I've ever loved anyone EVER..."

"Yeah Rach, and I love you too... What's wrong? You know you can trust me with anything..."

"OK, but you have to promise you won't get angry, or leave me, or hurt anyone, you won't be like when Quinn told Puck she was pregnant will you?"

"Oh my god, Rach, are you pregnant?" he stared longingly into my eyes...

"NO!"

"Oh, OK well then, yeah i promise... and anyway , Puck wasn't angry, he was just surprised, he didnt mean to run over that mailman... and she had an abortion anyway... and look, they're still strong, maybe stronger than ever so we'd be OK even if something as big as that happened..."

"Finn, I don't want to lie to you, so you know before we left the party tonight..."

"yeah..."

"Well, Sam tried to kiss me..."

"WHAT?"

"He didn't, I pulled away, and he was really drunk... He didn't know what he was doing, and he's apologised, it didn't mean anything, 'cause he didn't actually kiss me, but he tried. And i didn't want to keep that from you..." Before i knew it, the car was screeching on it's wheels back towards Quinn's house, while Finn muttered to himself...

"Finn!" I screeched as he angrily dodged traffic "PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!"

And with that the car came to an abrupt halt...

"Did he actually kiss you? Did he touch you? Did you want him to? Were you leading him on?" Finn stuttered as his words spat from his mouth.

"No, I promise, he didn't kiss me or touch me, we were both just drunk, and i was messing about with him and Merchades and i was telling them how much they meant to me, **as friends,** and he tried to kiss me, but NO of course I never want to feel another mans lips touch me if they're not yours..." I kissed him, passionately, trying to calm him down, brightening the red that was in his eyes as they gradually changed to his subtle brown... "Now, please take me home, my dads are away and I may just have a little treat for you..." I whispered into his ear as he turned the car back towards my house.

"Oh wait" he mumbled as he stopped the car once more before fishing into his jeans for his phone, pulling it out, typing and throwing it on the dashboard

"Let's get you home then"

...

'BZZZZZZZZZZZ' hang on Q, I've got a text, Puck muttered as he picked his up his phone from Quinn's bedside table and rolling away from her lips.

From: Finn

Sent at: 10:49

So pissed dude, Sam tried to kiss Rachel! can't come back, she won't let me, KICK HIS ASS !

"Sorry Babe, got some business to take care of." He grunted, throwing himself off her bed and storming downstairs.

...

**RACHELS POV**

The first thing I noticed when I walked through the huge brown doors of WMHS on monday morning was Sam, hiding his face behind his locker door, covered in bruises, cuts and a black eye...

"What happened to you?" I questioned, startling him

"Oh h-hi Rachel, errrr, nothing... i was playing football with my Dad and my little brother Tommy and we got a little carried away..."

"Don't lie to me Sam Evans."

"Listen, just don't worry you're pretty little head k?" he grunted as he stormed away. He was so obnoxious. But I was going to find out one way or another.

As I wandered to my locker i met Quinn who seemed unusually shy...

"Hi Q..."

"eerr, emm, yeahh, hi..." she stuttered large dkny sunglasses covering her eyes...

"Quinn, you're not, OH MY GOD! You're not pregnant again are you?" I paniced.

"WHAT! NO! RACHEL! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME!" she screamed, louder than I've ever heard her scream before

"OK, OK, then what's wrong..."

"Just feeling a little hung over... Saturday night. NOT a good idea..."

"yeah I know... Err... Q, do you know anything about what happened to Sam?"

"Well only a little, but why?"

"Cause no-one will tell me..."

"Oh, well, all I know is he did something that really annoyed Puck saturday and he paid zizzes to lets just say... Course pain... But i don't know what he did or when he did it..."

"OH MY GOD! QUINN!"

"What?" she questioned, puzzled by my sudden outburst."

"Did Puck get a text saturday night...?"

"Yeah, then he was like, got some business to take care of..."

"ARGHHHH! I've gotta go-go talk to errrr Finn..."

"RACH..." She yelled down the hall way after me.

This was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
